Psy Kiss
by Hikari Gocchan
Summary: Hinata, mahasiswi dengan penyakit androphobia, berusaha menutupi kelemahannya dengan mencoba bersikap dan berpakaian seperti perempuan tomboy, harus menghadapi masalah saat seorang crossdresser pirang yang memilki kelainan seksual memperlihatkan ketertarikan padanya. mampukah Hinata menghadapi rintangan ini? / terdapat unsur yaoi/ NARUHINA little bit SASUNARU or NARUSASU/ UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Psy Kiss by Hikari Gocchan**

 **Pairing : NaruHina, little bit SasuNaru/NaruSasu**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning !**

 **Konten ini berisi sedikit unsur yaoi dan karakter OC. Sehingga yang tidak suka hal yang berbau Yaoi silahkan tekan tombol 'Back'. Newbie, AU, Typoos.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Prologue**

'Harusnya, waktu itu aku menolak untuk pergi.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata!" Sakura, temannya sewaktu SMA kini tampak berlari membelah kerumunan orang yang sedang berlalu lalang, memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Apa?" Hinata bertanya saat Sakura sudah berada di dekatnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ayo kita pergi! Ku rasa Aoi- _chan_ dan teman-temannya sedang menunggu kita." ujar Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?"

"Ia sudah di depan gerbang. Ayo, tunggu apalagi!" Sakura segera memegang lengan Hinata dan menyeret gadis itu hingga sampai di depan gerbang kampus mereka, Konoha University. Di depan gerbang, tampak Ino sedang berdiri bersandar pada limousine yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hai, _girls_!" sapa Ino. "Apa kita berangkat sekarang?" Ino bertanya memastikan.

"Umm, Ya!" Sakura menjawab dengan semangat. " _Let's go_!" dan setelahnya mobil itu membelah jalan dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Karna, pertemuan waktu itu, membuat dirinya masuk ke dalam lingkaran hidupku.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil yang dikendarai Ino telah sampai di daerah distrik **Doyama-cho** , tempat tujuan mereka kali ini. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya ditempat yang aman, Ino, Sakura dan Hinata berjalan di distrik Doyama-cho. Sesekali mereka melihat bar gay yang ada disepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui. Ino yang berasal dari jurusan psikologi, amat antusias melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Entah kenapa matanya berbinar, seakan mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya kini bisa dijadikan sebagai bahan skripsinya nanti. Sakura yang ada disamping Ino, menggelengkan kepala. Dirinya berpikir, apakah temannya ini sudah menjadi seorang _fujoshi_? Sedangkan Hinata memilih berjalan di belakang mereka, menggenggam tali tas selempangnya erat, sekedar menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan hingga tampak di depan mereka taman yang ada di tengah-tengah distrik tersebut. Sakura yang sejak awal sangat bersemangat, berlari dan berteriak saat nampak oleh kedua netranya sosok yang hendak ia dan temannya temui hari ini.

"Aaaaooooiiiiii- _chan_!"

"Ah, Sakura- _chan_!"

Orang yang dipanggil Aoi- _chan_ itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sakura berlari menghampirinya. Senyum cerah terpatri pada bibir yang dipoles dengan lipstick warna pink itu. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang digerai dan dibuat sedikit bergelombang, dipermanis dengan jepitan berbentuk pita yang disematkan pada sisi kiri rambutnya. Netra matanya berwarna cokelat dilindungi kelopak mata yang berbulu lentik, kulitnya bewarna putih bak porselen, dan hari itu ia memakai dress selutut bewarna senada dengan rambutnya dipadu dengan sepatu boots berhak tinggi.

Manis! Yah.. itu adalah kata yang dapat mewakili perasaan setiap orang yang memandangnya, sebelum persepsi orang yang berpikir begitu dipatahkan dengan kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan yang hanya bisa diperoleh saat mendengar suara orang ini berbicara.

"Apa Ino- _chan_ dan Hinata- _san_ juga datang?" tanya Aoi pada Sakura.

"Ya. Mereka ada di belakangku. Nah, itu mereka!" jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Ino dan Hinata yang sedang berjalan menyusul, tak jauh dari mereka berdua berdiri.

Hinata yang sudah berada dekat dengan Sakura dan Aoi berada, hanya bisa diam dan memberikan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan kala diminta menanggapi pembicaraan yang tengah dibahas oleh Sakura, Ino dan Aoi. Bukannya ia bermaksud sombong, hanya saja ia belum terbiasa dengan kondisi yang ia hadapi sekarang.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar Aoi berbicara, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Bahwa gadis manis yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah seorang transgender dan itu semua dapat diketahui dari suara yang ia buat. Suara cempreng yang dipaksakan. Seperti suara lelaki yang menirukan suara wanita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Dirinya dengan segala kekurangan yang ia punya, berhasil membuat aku tertarik untuk mengenalnya'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ano.. apa Naruto- _san_ tidak datang?" Hinata bertanya pada Aoi, saat ia rasa tidak melihat orang yang menarik atensi dan perhatiannya selama seminggu ini.

"Naruto?" Ino bertanya, bingung. "Apa maksudmu Naruko, Hinata?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Yah, nama aslinya memang Naruto, Ino- _chan_." Aoi menjawab rasa kebingungan Ino. "Ku rasa ia akan sedikit terlambat." Aoi berujar sambil melihat smartphone-nya. "Ah, itu dia! Naruko!" Aoi melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Naruto berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil menggenggam kopi kalengan di tangannya.

Rambut pirang panjang yang dimiliki Naruto, diikat twin tails, wajahnya yang diberi make-up tipis mempermanis tampilannya hari ini. Baju lolita yang menjadi ciri khasnya selalu ia pakai. Seperti hari ini, jenis baju Lolita yang ia pakai kali ini adalah _**Kurololi**_.

"Nah, tunggu apalagi? Karna Naruko- _san_ sudah tiba, kenapa kita tak segera pergi ke _base-camp_ mu?" Sakura yang sudah tidak sabar, segera menarik salah satu lengan milik Aoi dan menyeret laki-laki yang kini sudah menjadi wanita itu.

"Hmm,, itu benar! Ayo, Hinata _-chan_ , Naruko- _san_!" Ino yang menyadari bahwa ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu pada pertemuan ini, memilih mengikuti Sakura dan Aoi yang telah berjalan lebih dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Tapi, tetap saja! Aku menyesali apa yang terjadi hari itu!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sebenarnya ingin ikut menyusul juga, namun niat itu ia urungkan. Karena Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya tetap tidak beranjak untuk ikut menyusul. Ia hanya memandang punggung temannya dari jauh dan sesekali memperhatikan kopi yang ada di tangannya. Ah, sepertinya Hinata tahu kenapa!

"Apa kau tidak bisa membuka kopi milikmu?" Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto yang tetap diam menanggapinya. Laki-laki atau mungkin gadis itu hanya memandangi kuku jarinya yang telah dihiasi dengan nail-art lucu.

Paham dengan bahasa tubuh yang Naruto sampaikan, Hinata berujar, "Oh, kau takut nail-artmu lepas ya? Kalau gitu, sini! Aku bukakan untukmu!" tanpa banyak waktu Hinata mengambil kopi yang ada di tangan Naruto dan membukanya.

"Nah, sekarang bisa diminum!" Hinata berujar sambil menyodorkan kopi kepada Naruto. "Dah, aku duluan ya!" Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang menatap kopi dan dirinya secara bergantian, dan setelahnya Hinata melangkah cepat, mengejar ketertinggalannya. Namun, salah satu lengan miliknya dipegang dengan kuat oleh seseorang. Melirik ke belakang, Hinata melihat Naruto memandang dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Dan setelahnya kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Karna ia merebut ciuman pertamaku!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuatu yang lembab dan kenyal kini menempel di depan bibir Hinata. Dan itu semua tanpa bisa ia cerna bagaimana kejadian pastinya. Ingin ia memberontak, namun ia tak punya cukup tenaga. Karna yang bisa ia rasakan saat ini adalah pusing, dan rasa bergejolak dalam perutnya. Tau akan apa yang akan keluar, Hinata dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya mendorong bahu Naruto dan menampar pipinya.

Memilih menjauhkan diri beberapa meter dari Naruto yang kini memegang pipinya yang memerah, Hinata duduk berjongkok sambil memegang perutnya. 'Oh, Tidak!' batinnya. 'Ku mohon jangan lagi!'.

Dan setelahnya, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan semua makanan yang telah dimakannya hari ini melalui mulutnya. Pusing yang ia rasakan semakin bertambah kuat dan keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Kemudian, setelahnya, ia jatuh pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Dan satu hal yang ku pelajari hari itu, bahwa ia adalah seorang lelaki. Dan aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya, karna aku, _**Androphobia**_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

 **Doyama-cho :** adalah pusat gay dan lesbian paling terkenal di Osaka. Di sini, Anda bisa menemukan puluhan bar gay yang tersebar di seluruh distrik Doyama-cho. Beberapa bar memberi sentuhan gaya barat pada aspek interior dan pelayanan mereka sehingga banyak turis asing yang berkumpul di sini.

 **Fujoshi :** panggilan buat perempuan yang suka cerita BL atau yaoi.

 **Kurololi :** merupakan Gothic Lolita tetapi terbatas pada warna dengan tema serba hitam.

 **Androphobia :** rasa takut terhadap laki-laki.

* * *

 **YA AMPUN! APA INI?** w(0.0)w

Bukannya melanjutkan SILY, ane malah membuat cerita yang freak kayak gini. Hehehe.. :3 ide ini muncul setelah kemarin ane bermimpi tentang hal yang sama seperti yang dialami Hinata. Karna, menurut ane ini menarik untuk dibikin cerita, jadilah seperti sekarang...

Awalnya ane ragu untuk menulis cerita ini, karna idenya kontroversial menurut ane. But, apa salahnya untuk mencoba!

Jadi, kasih tau ane jika cerita ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak. Kalau iya, ane lanjut, tapi kalau tidak. yah ane hapus dan ane jadiin koleksi pribadi aje :D

Dan senin depan ane UTS. Doakan ane ya, minna-tachi.

Akhir kata,

Buat yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfave ataupun mereview cerita ini, ane ucapkan Arigatou~~ (^/\^)

Wanna give me some review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Psy Kiss by Hikari Gocchan**

 **Cover is not mine**

 **Pairing : NaruHina, little bit SasuNaru/NaruSasu**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning !**

 **Konten ini berisi sedikit unsur yaoi dan karakter OC. Sehingga yang tidak suka hal yang berbau Yaoi silahkan tekan tombol 'Back'. Newbie, AU, Typoos.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Chapter 1.**

'Seperti biasa, pagi itu diawali dengan hal yang sama.'

.

.

.

"Bukankah hari ini aku terlihat cantik?"

Gadis dengan surai panjang yang tampak lembut itu kini sedang berdiri di depan cermin besar yang ada di salah satu sudut kamarnya. Sesekali ia bergumam akan betapa cantik dirinya hari ini. Tangan lentik, kurus dan panjang miliknya menyusuri wajahya sendiri mulai dari pelipis, alis, mata, hidung, mulut dan pipi.

Merasa belum puas, tangan itu turun ke bawah, meraba lekukan leher yang terbentuk hingga saat tangan itu menginvansi dada miliknya, senyum yang tersungging pada bibir bewarna peach itu kini menghilang. Wajahnya kini terlihat kesal. Merasa kurang yakin, kedua tangan miliknya kini berada di depan dadanya sendiri, merabanya hingga berkali-kali. Namun, apa yang ia harapkan tak kunjung terjadi.

"Tch..!" Decakan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kapan ini akan membesar, _ttebayo_?" Ujarnya kesal. Matanya terus menatap cermin yang kini menampilkan dirinya yang hanya menggunakan handuk dari atas hingga bawah secara utuh, menatap fokus pada dada yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat datar. Tentu saja datar, karena ia seorang lelaki!

"Ah, jam berapa sekarang?" Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran tentang betapa datar dada yang ia punya, dirinya teringat kalau hari ini ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Jam yang tergantung dengan apik pada dinding di atas cermin itu menunjukkan pukul delapan. Seketika itu, bola matanya melebar.

"Ck, _Kuso_! Ini sudah terlambat, _ttebayo_!" ujarnya panik.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, tangannya dengan lincah memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan hari ini, walau sebenarnya semua pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari itu punya judul yang sama, Lolita. Setelah memakai pakaian dan aksesoris yang akan mempermanis tampilannya, Gadis atau mungkin pria yang diketahui bernama Naruto kini duduk di depan meja rias.

Mempoles wajah sedemikian rupa hingga menyamarkan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing yang ada pada kedua pipinya. Setelahnya, ia mengambil sepatu boot berhak tinggi yang ada di _genkan_ dan memakainya. Melangkah keluar dari apartemen dan menguncinya, Naruto berujar dengan semangat "Yosh! _Ittekimasu_!"

.

.

.

'Hari itu juga diisi dengan hal yang sama. Namun, ada sedikit yang berbeda'

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai di distrik Doyama-cho, tempat dimana ia biasanya berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Memilih berjalan dengan pelan saat ia melihat teman-temannya sudah duduk bercengkrama di taman yang ada di tengah distrik tersebut. Mereka pasti sedang menunggunya. Tapi, bukannya melangkah cepat untuk menghampiri mereka, Naruto malah memperlambat langkahnya.

Dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin membuat mereka menunggu lama, hanya saja pria yang tengah berdiri di depan teman-temannya itulah yang jadi masalahnya. Dirinya harus menyiapkan hati dan pikiran dulu sebelum berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan pria itu. Karena sebenarnya dia adalah teman kecil sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Menjijikkan? Tentu! Namun, ia tidak berpikir begitu.

"Kau telat, Naruto!" Pria teman semasa kecilnya menegurnya saat netra matanya melihat Naruto berjalan mendekati perkumpulan itu. Sedang teman-teman Naruto yang tadinya asik bercengkrama kini memandang dirinya dengan serentak.

"Ahaha.. _Gomen_ , Sasuke," Naruto tertawa kecil dengan anggun dan mencoba bersuara selembut mungkin, dan hasilnya? Mirip suara wanita. Sepertinya ia berbakat menjadi _seiyuu_. Melihat Sasuke menampilkan wajah datar, Naruto menghentikan tawanya seketika. Sedikit berdehem saat dirasa teman-temannya masih menatap dirinya dan Sasuke seperti menonton sebuah opera.

"Apa mereka itu temannmu?" Naruto bertanya sambil menunjuk dua orang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Sasuke sedangkan mereka yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto hanya menampilkan senyum ramah.

"Mereka _kouhai_ ku," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum maklum dan duduk bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Memilih duduk disamping Aoi, Naruto berujar berbisik di telinga gadis itu. "Apa kau tahu kenapa Sasuke bisa berada disini, Aoi?"

"Uchiha- _san_ ingin kita menjadi responden dalam penelitiannya kali ini.. makanya ia datang kesini.." jelas Aoi dengan berbisik di telinga Naruto.

'Ah, iya! Sasuke kan jurusan Psikologi. Pasti ia merasa kalau kami ini bahan penelitian yang bagus.' Pikir Naruto.

"Naruko.. Naruko!" Aoi memanggil Naruto dengan suara keras saat dilihat Naruto tampak melamun.

"Eh? Ada apa, Aoi?" Naruto menjawab setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ayo kita ke base-camp! Sepertinya Uchiha- _san_ dan temannya ingin mengenal kita lebih lanjut," ajak Aoi. Namun, Naruto tidak beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau masih ingin disini? Kalau begitu, aku kesana duluan ya..!" seru Aoi sebelum beranjak pergi mengikuti yang lain, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri duduk di taman itu.

.

.

.

'Pembeda itu adalah dirinya yang berhasil mengacaukan ku saat pertama kali bertemu'

.

.

.

Kini tinggal Naruto seorang diri yang tampak gelisah karena tidak menyusul mereka. Karena ingin tahu juga apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke kepada temannya, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut menyusul. Tapi, karena berjalan tergesa-gesa, salah satu kakinya berada di depan kaki yang lainnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang akan dirasakannya saat tubuhnya mendarat di atas rerumputan itu.

-GREP-

Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang tubuhnya ada sepasang tangan yang memegang pinggang dan tangannya agar tidak terjatuh. Berbalik menghadap ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang telah menolongnya, Naruto merasakan desiran aneh pada jantungnya saat netra bewarna biru miliknya bertemu dengan netra amethyst milik penolongnya yang ternyata seorang gadis yang hanya setinggi dagunya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat gadis itu sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian yang modis. Rambut panjang milik gadis itu hanya diikat dan disembunyikan ke dalam topi yang ia pakai, pakaian yang ia pakai hanya jaket ungu dengan dalaman kaos bewarna hitam, celana jeans panjang dan sepatu sneaker serta menggunakan tas selempang. Tapi, kenapa Naruto merasa tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh?

" _Daijobou desu ka_?" Bahkan suaranya terdengar lebih gentle dibanding Sasuke di pendengaran Naruto. Apa ia seorang pria? Naruto jadi ragu kalau orang yang di depannya ini seorang wanita.

" _Hai, Daijobou.. Arigatou.. umm.. etto_.."

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ah, Hinata- _chan_! Boleh ku panggil begitu? Aku Uzumaki Naruto.." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Hinata.

"Naruto? Namamu unik ya untuk seorang gadis cantik sepertimu.." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Biasanya jika dibilang cantik, dirinya akan merasa senang. Tapi, entah kenapa jika gadis ini yang mengucapkannya ia merasa tidak terima. Dan lagi! Apa yang telah ia lakukan?! Memberi tahu nama aslinya pada orang yang baru ia kenal? Apa dirinya sudah gila? Bukankah hanya orang-orang tertentu yang boleh memanggil dirinya dengan nama Naruto?!

"Ah, Arigatou. Kau terlalu berlebihan.." jawab Naruto dengan senyum sedikit dipaksakan.

Tak tahu harus menanggapi apa, Hinata balas tersenyum. Amethyst miliknya memandang ke seluruh sudut taman, seperti mencari seseorang. "INO! SAKURA!" teriaknya. Ino dan Sakura yang berjalan dalam rombongan sebelumnya melihat ke belakang.

"Bukannya Hinata tidak jadi ikut?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah, ku rasa ia berubah pikiran.." jawab Sakura.

Melihat Ino dan Sakura yang berdiri menunggunya, Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang Hinata lakukan. Terus memperhatikan hingga rasa sesak yang ada di dadanya semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

'Hingga tanpa ku sadari, Hari-hari yang ku lalui tak lagi sama'

.

.

.

"Phobia mu tidak kambuh lagi kan, Hinata?" Ino bertanya, khawatir.

" _Daijobou_! Karena disini kan cuman Sasuke- _senpai_ yang laki-laki. Lagipula aku menjaga jarak yang jauh dengannya kan?" jelas Hinata.

"Kau salah!" Sakura menyangkal. "Disini, hanya kita bertiga yang wanita."

"Eh?"

"Mereka itu sejatinya pria, tapi memilih operasi menjadi wanita. Istilahnya transgender. Kau pernah dengar itu? " tanya Ino.

"Hah? Kau serius Ino? Apa orang yang ku tolong tadi juga seorang pria?"

"Mungkin saja,"

"Sungguh? Tapi, kenapa gejala phobia ku tidak muncul ya?" Hinata berujar tak mengerti. "Apa karena mereka terlihat seperti wanita? Kalau begitu, berinteraksi dengan mereka tidak buruk juga," lanjutnya.

"Syukurlah,, jika kau tidak merasa terganggu Hinata. Setidaknya, tidak aku sendiri yang menemani Ino-pig kesini"

"Hey...!" Ino hendak berujar protes akan ejekan Sakura. Namun, niat itu ia urungkan saat ia merasa mendapatkan deathglare mematikan dari Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah konyol mereka dari kejauhan. Tak ingin berurusan dengan senpai yang terkenal galak itu, Ino memilih menyeret Sakura dan Hinata untuk berjalan cepat ke base-camp tujuan mereka.

Dibanding disebut sebagai base-camp, tempat yang mereka kunjungi ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai studio pakaian. Bagaimana tidak? Ditengah hiruk pikuk dan bangunan yang penuh gemerlap di distrik ini, hanya tempat inilah yang terlihat mewah, indah dan terlihat nyaman. Bangunan itu memiliki gaya aliran eropa, berlantai dua dan berjarak dua kilometer dari taman. Lantai satu berisi pakaian dan alat menjahit, sedangkan lantai dua memiliki beberapa ruangan yang terpisah satu sama lain, salah satunya tempat pertemuan mereka kali ini.

Ino dan Sakura yang memiliki minat dengan fashion melihat dengan antusias. Setiap pakaian yang terpajang mereka pandangi dengan mata yang berbinar. Aoi yang melihat itu, tersenyum memaklumi.

"Apa kalian suka?" tanya Aoi.

"Yah, ini terlihat seperti produk fashion Beauty. Cantik!" jelas Sakura.

"Uum, ini memang merk Beauty, Sakura- _san_."

"Apa?!" Ino yang mendengar penjelasan Aoi tidak bisa untuk menahan teriakannya. "Ini Beauty? Maksudku, merk yang terkenal itu? Kalian yang membuatnya? Wah,, _Sugoii_ "

"Hahahaha.." Mendengar pujian seperti itu, Aoi hanya tertawa anggun. "Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa membelinya langsung kesini. Tentunya dengan potongan harga."

" _Hontou_...? _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Aoi- _chan_ " mendengar tawaran yang menggiurkan, membuat Ino dan Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dengan berojigi secara serentak dan dibalas dengan cara yang sama oleh Aoi. Interaksi mereka dilihat oleh Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di pertengahan tangga.

Wajah yang terlihat datar kini menampakkan empat siku kesal pada dahinya. Hell..! seharusnya ia tahu, kalau meminta tolong pada Ino, Kouhainya itu adalah salah. Lihat saja sekarang! Gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk bermain dan bekerja.

"Hei, Kalian! Cobalah untuk serius. Waktuku tidak banyak hari ini..!" ujar Sasuke kesal. Memaklumi bahwa senpai mereka tidak punya waktu, Ino dan Sakura berjalan dengan cepat mengikuti Sasuke ke ruang pertemuan sedangkan Hinata sudah berada lebih dulu di ruang pertemuan tersebut.

Pertemuan itu berlangsung dengan cepat dan Sasuke benar-benar pandai memanfaatkan waktu yang singkat itu. Hinata dan Sakura yang bukan berasal dari jurusan psikologi pun hanya membantu memberikan angket kuosioner pada mereka yang hadir hari itu. Naruto yang ikut hadir dalam pertemuan itu tidak bisa melepas pandangannya pada Sasuke yang tengah berbicara di tengah mereka, walau tak bisa dipungkiri sesekali ia akan melirik Hinata yang tengah memberikan angket dalam diam. Terus seperti itu hingga seminggu lamanya kelompok mereka berinteraksi dengan Ino, Sakura dan Hinata. Sedikit demi sedikit, Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. Hinata yang merasa kalau Naruto sama sepertinya menerima dengan terbuka niat Naruto. Mereka berteman dekat dan satu kenyataan yang pasti, diantara mereka bertiga hanya Hinata yang tahu nama asli Naruto.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto untuk meminta tolong membukakan kopi kalengan yang selalu ia minum karena tak ingin membuat nail art yang terpasang dengan apik di jarinya terlepas. Namun, entah kenapa Hinata yang peduli dengan orang lain itu pun menolongnya dengan _gentle_. Dan lagi, senyum yang selalu gadis itu berikan pada dirinya entah kenapa seribu kali lipat terlihat menawan di matanya kali ini.

Netra biru miliknya yang biasanya melihat wajah gadis yang selalu menggunakan topi itu pun kini beralih memandang bibir bewarna peach alami yang dimiliki Hinata. Entah dorongan dari mana, saat Hinata hendak berbalik meninggalkan dirinya, Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu dengan kuat dan menciumnya.

.

.

.

'Aku dengan segala kekurangan yang ku punya menjadikan ia sebagai pusat dunia ku'

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **UWAAH !**

Maaf telat ya minna.. setelah UTS kemarin selesai, ane harus praktek lapangan dan UAS, ujian SBM ane juga ikut hehehe. yup, tapi sekarang ane udah libur jadi bisa up lagi. Ada yang menunggu ini lanjut? Oh iya, kemarin banyak pertanyaan tentang karakter dan sebagainya ya. Oke, disini ane bakal jawab.

 **Androphobia itu apa sih thor ?** itu semacam phobia terhadap laki-laki. Biasanya penderita tidak ingin dan lebih memilih menjauh dari kaum yang bernama pria. Untuk lebih lengkapnya tanya ma om google yah \/(-)

 **Deskripsi Naruto dan Hinata itu kayak gimana ?** hmm,, apa di chap ini sudah jelas. Rambut Naruto asli panjang loh, badannya juga nggak kekar, perawakannya disini mirip perempuan (untuk saat ini), kalo Hinata, yang bikin dia terlihat tomboy itu adalah cara berpakaiannya. Rambut Hinata disini tetap panjang kok, hanya saja sering ia gulung ke dalam topi (emang kue yah? Hehe).

 **Pernah di post?** Yup, pernah. Tapi saya re-publish lagi.

Kayaknya itu aja pertanyaannya. Hmm,, karna besok udah puasa, ane minta maaf lahir dan bathin ya minna (^_^) sampai jumpa di chap depan. (^_^)/

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Guest, Salsabilla12, Stephani808, Byakugou no Hime, shizuka, ina, Reichan Hiyukeitashi, Lavender No Mei, Himarura Kiiromaru, nana anayi, kyunkun, hikarishe, sasuhina always, Hitamputih904, farina, ana, eka, Yeye, Haizahr Hana, NHL, Xxx, Durarawr, Dksfgxo, Nixie Pluviophile.**

* * *

 **PS :** Buat yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfave ataupun mereview cerita ini, ane ucapkan Arigatou~~ (^/\^)

Wanna give me some review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Psy Kiss by Hikari Gocchan**

 **Cover is not mine**

 **Pairing : NaruHina, little bit SasuNaru/NaruSasu**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning !**

 **Konten ini berisi sedikit unsur yaoi dan karakter OC. Sehingga yang tidak suka hal yang berbau Yaoi silahkan tekan tombol 'Back'. Newbie, AU, Typoos.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Chapter 2.**

Cahaya lampu yang terang mengusik netra amethyst yang kini mulai menampakkan diri, mengerjap sebelum membuka sepenuhnya. Wajah khawatir sahabatnya adalah hal pertama yang dilihat setelah ia berhasil menguasai diri dari gejala phobia yang dialami, setelahnya sang pemilik melihat waspada keadaan sekitar tempatnya berbaring, memastikan jika kini ia berada di wilayah yang aman. Sakura dan Ino yang mengerti dengan keadaan Hinata saat ini menggenggam lembut satu tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin dan berkeringat, membuktikan jika keadaannya tidak baik-baik saja.

" _Daijobou_ Hinata... Hanya ada kita bertiga disini." Suara lembut Ino sedikitnya membuat Hinata merasa lebih tenang walau itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"A-a-apa ini masih di Do-ya-ma?" Ketakutan yang masih menghampiri dirinya membuat Hinata kesulitan untuk bicara dan itu menimbulkan rasa bersalah pada diri Sakura dan Ino karena tidak bisa melindungi sahabat mereka. Segitu kuatkah guncangan yang dialami Hinata?

"A-aku ingin pu-lang." Hinata berujar terbata, matanya melirik kesana kemari tak fokus dan wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat.

"Tentu. Kita pulang!" Sakura berujar tegas dan memegang kedua pipi Hinata yang terasa dingin, mengusahakan untuk dapat melihatnya saja. Menatap Hinata dengan perhatian, mencoba memberikan rasa aman. Setelah gadis itu tenang, Sakura membantunya untuk berdiri dari baringnya. Membantunya melangkah keluar dari ruangan sekarang, disusul oleh Ino yang membawa barang bawaan Hinata yang tercecer sebelumnya.

Mereka melangkah pelan menuruni tangga, berjalan cepat setelah tiba dilantai satu _basecamp_ itu, menghiraukan tatapan khawatir dari semua orang yang ada disana. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sakura saat ia tak sengaja bertatapan mata dengan Naruto yang berdiri disisi Aoi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sakura yang merasakan perih karna cengkraman Hinata yang kuat hanya tersenyum maklum dan meresponnya dengan langkah yang lebih cepat untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Maafkan kami, Aoi- _chan_ , tapi keadaan Hinata tidak baik-baik saja. Jadi, kami-.." Ino yang berada dibelakang Sakura dan Hinata menghampiri Aoi untuk pamit, tapi belum selesai ia bicara Aoi sudah lebih dulu mengizinkannya.

"Aku tahu. Pulanglah dan jaga Hinata- _san_." Ujar Aoi dan memberikan senyum ramah pada Ino, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak perlu merasa sungkan. Ino yang paham, balas tersenyum dan menyusul kedua sahabatnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap mereka pergi dari balik kaca etalase _basecamp_ hingga bayangan mereka hilang ditengah jalan berbaur dengan keramaian.

"Naruko..?" lambaian tangan Aoi akhirnya berhasil membawa kesadaran Naruto kembali.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuat Hinata- _san_ bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tau," jika dicermati dengan baik ada nada sesal dalam ucapan Naruto.

"Kupikir kau tau karena kau yang menemukannya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Aku jadi kasihan melihat keadaannya yang pucat seperti mayat hidup."

Naruto diam tak menanggapi komentar Aoi tentang keadaan Hinata. Ia berdiri disamping kaca, melihat pemandangan diluar sana. Sekelebat bayangan Hinata yang beradu pandang dengannya muncul. Mata gadis itu menunjukkan ketakutan yang besar padanya. Rambut yang biasanya tersembunyi dibalik topi kini terurai dan terlihat mengenaskan jika dikombinasikan dengan wajah pemiliknya yang pucat. Dibanding mayat hidup, Hinata lebih mirip Sadako.

"HAAH!" Naruto menghela napas kasar, merasakan betapa frustasinya ia dengan perasaan bersalah yang kini bercokol di hatinya. Ia berpikir keadaan Hinata adalah respon yang wajar karena telah dicium oleh orang aneh sepertinya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meminta maaf pada Hinata? Naruto berpikir keras hingga muncul kerutan dikening tapi tetap tak ada ide.

'Oh, Tidak! Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Batinnya.

.

.

.

Mobil lamborgini hitam milik Ino telah sampai di depan _apato_ tempat Hinata tinggal. Ino keluar lebih dulu untuk menyambut Hinata turun dari mobilnya. Dengan bantuan Ino dan Sakura, Hinata akhirnya sampai di depan kamarnya, kamar 204. Saat akan membuka pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka menampakkan gadis kecil yang wajahnya mirip dengan Hinata, Hanabi.

" _Nee-san_.."

Hanabi berujar terkejut melihat wajah kakaknya yang pucat. Rencana ingin keluar untuk membeli sesuatu ia urungkan. Dengan sigap, tubuh kecil itu membopong kakaknya ke kamar, mengistirahatkannya. Ino dan Sakura ikut mengantar, sesekali mata Ino menelurusi sudut rumah, berdecak kagum karna keasrian dan kenyamanan yang dipancarkan. Ino sudah berteman lama, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia masuk kedalam rumah Hinata.

Hinata bukan orang _extrovert_. Untuk lebih tau tentangnya membutuhkan usaha. Ino hanya tau kalau Hinata tinggal disini bersama adiknya yang masih SMA dan ayah mereka tinggal di daerah Ame. Ibu mereka sudah tiada saat melahirkan sang adik. Setelah tamat SMA, Hinata memilih untuk kuliah disini, sekaligus mencoba hidup mandiri. Walau ditentang ayahnya, Hinata terus bersikeras untuk pergi hingga akhirnya ia diberi izin dengan syarat ia membawa serta Hanabi untuk menemaninya.

Dengan bantuan Sakura yang memiliki sejarah pertemanan paling lama dengan Hinata, mereka berdua dapat tinggal disini. Bangunan ini ada dua tingkat. Masing-masing tingkat punya empat kamar yang berhadapan. Dan kamar Hinata ada dilantai dua paling ujung bangunan ini. Tak disangka kalau rumah yang beralaskan _tatami_ itu membuat Ino betah dan nyaman. Apa Hinata akan mengijikannya berkunjung kesini lagi ya?

"Kau melamun, _Pig_!" Sakura menepuk pundak Ino dengan keras, mencoba membawa kembali pikiran Ino yang melayang entah kemana. Ino yang mendapat perlakuan 'sayang' itu hanya dapat mengelus pundaknya yang sakit dengan menggerutu.

"Kau keras sekali, _Forehead_!"

"Salah sendiri! Siapa suruh kau melamun ditengah jalan. Minggir! Aku mau lewat,"

"Kemana?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ke dapur. Aku ingin mengambil kompres hangat untuk Hinata. Kau tidak lihat Hinata demam?" gerutu Sakura.

Ino yang telah sadar sepenuhnya melihat Hinata berbaring dengan napas yang tersenggal. Hanabi yang berada disampingnya, menggenggam lembut tangan sang kakak meyakinkan bahwa ia ada disamping sang kakak. Ino yang tak kuasa dengan suasana dramatis diruangan itu memilih ikut pergi dengan Sakura.

"Aku ikut denganmu, _Forehead_!"

.

.

.

"Menurutmu apa Hinata akan baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya ketika ia dapat duduk dengan tenang meluruskan kakinya didalam _kotetsu_ yang hangat setelah begadang menjaga Hinata.

"Demamnya sih sudah turun, tapi reaksi tubuhnya yang menggigil ketakutan masih belum hilang. Kurasa ia akan baik setelah mengunjungi psikiater." Jelas Ino dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, ternyata secangkir kopi tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang dideranya. Hingga akhirnya Ino menyerah, memilih untuk merebahkan kepalanya diatas _kotetsu_.

"Uhm- umm.. kau tidak tidur?" gumam Ino. "Ini sudah jam dua pagi loh, besok kau kan ada kuliah pagi." Lanjutnya.

"Ya. Aku akan tidur setelah melihat keadaan Hinata dan Hanabi sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

" _Tou-san_! _Kaa-san_!"

Seorang anak kecil terus berlari mengitari setiap sudut rumahnya yang luas, berharap dapat menemukan keberadaan ayah dan ibunya. Namun, sebesar apapun usaha dan kerasnya suara yang ia keluarkan, tetap saja rumah itu terasa sepi.

Ia benci ini. Sudah sepuluh kali ayah dan ibu mengingkari janji padanya. Padahal, ia sudah membayangkan betapa senangnya ia pergi bermain bersama mereka diluar hari ini. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia harus menelan rasa kecewa karena orangtuanya memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama sepupunya dirumah sakit dibandingkan dirinya.

Anak kecil itu berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Membuka kamar yang berserakan penuh dengan mainan khas anak laki-laki. Ia mengambil mobil mainan yang dapat ia jangkau dengan tangan kecilnya dan memainkannya sendirian, tapi bermain sendiri sama sekali tidak menyenangkan dan membuatnya jenuh. Ia butuh teman sekarang.

"Naruto-sama," didepan pintu yang tak tertutup, salah satu pelayan memanggil anak kecil yang bernama Naruto itu dengan lembut.

"Tuan muda Sasuke datang berkunjung.." ujarnya lagi.

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut membuat senyum kembali muncul di wajah Naruto kecil. "Benarkah?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Iya, Tu-."

Tanpa menunggu pelayannya selesai berucap, Naruto kecil langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga dan mencoba menggapai bahu Sasuke kecil yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya namun sebelum tangan itu berhasil menggapai, Naruto jatuh terperosok kedalam lubang hitam besar yang ada dibawah kakinya. Kini saat ia membuka matanya kembali, Naruto kecil berada disebuah taman belakang sekolah sewaktu SD dengan dikelilingi oleh para berandalan dari kelasnya.

"Beri kami uang!" salah satu berandalan itu maju mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto untuk menerima uang darinya.

"Tidak akan.." Naruto menjawab dengan tegas tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau minta dihajar ya?"

Dengan kesal berandalan itu melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Naruto, menendang perutnya bertubi-tubi. Mereka tidak memberikan kesempatan pada lawannya untuk membela diri. Hingga pada pukulan terakhir, sebuah tangan kecil namun kokoh menahan pukulan dan membalas dengan pukulan yang lebih cepat dan berat pada mereka.

"Heh! Bisanya main keroyokan.." Sasuke selaku pemilik tangan kecil yang kokoh tersebut datang menolong, berdiri dengan kuatnya di depan Naruto yang terduduk menatap punggungnya dengan wajah yang babak belur.

"Jangan ikut campur Uchiha!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau akan dapat INI!"

Sebuah pukulan meluncur dengan cepat kearah Sasuke namun berhasil ia elakkan. Kesal karena pukulannya tak mengenai wajah keturunan Uchiha, berandal kecil itu mengisyaratkan temannya untuk menyerang bersama dan perkelahian pun tak bisa dihindari lagi.

Beruntunglah Sasuke yang selalu latihan bela diri dengan kakaknya Itachi sehingga perkelahian seperti ini dapat ia tangani. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat semua lawannya tumbang tak berkutik, menampilkan wajah ketakutan yang ia sukai hingga akhirnya mereka memilih pergi secepat yang mereka bisa untuk menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Naruto..." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus ragu untuk menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Sasuke mengernyit heran dengan sikap Naruto. Bukannya 'terimakasih' Naruto malah menanyakan alasan ia menolongnya?

"Kau bercanda?! Apa salahnya menolong teman yang sedang kesulitan.." ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ini laki-laki, Sasuke! Dan seorang anak laki-laki tidak membutuhkan perlindungan dari orang lain, hanya anak perempuan yang seperti itu." Jelas Naruto serius.

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Orangtuaku.."

Sasuke kecil mendengus kesal mendengar penjelasan konyol temannya. Ia sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara menghadapi paham yang dianut Naruto. Selalu berakhir seperti ini jika ia membantu bocah pirang itu dan berdebat tentang pemikirannya takkan pernah usai jika dimulai.

Jadi, sebelum ia menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi, Sasuke berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk berdiam diri disana memandang langit biru yang kini berubah warna menjadi kelabu dan tetes-tetes kecil air kini membasahi seragam SMAnya. Hujan turun dengan deras tapi Naruto masih tetap berdiri didepan pagar pembatas atap sekolah mereka, memandang penuh harap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke,"

Ekspresi terkejut tampak kentara diwajah Sasuke. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah menginginkan pernyataan cinta yang sesat dari temannya ini. Ia hanya diam, ragu untuk mengungkapkan pemikirannya. Ini semua salah dan Naruto harus tau itu.

"Ini tidak benar Naruto!"

"..."

"Kau pasti salah mengartikan perasaanmu. Seorang laki-laki harusnya menyukai perempuan dan kau pasti hanya belum menemukan perempuan yang dapat menarik atensimu. Yah, pasti begitu!"

"..."

Kesal. Sasuke merasa kesal dengan Naruto yang tidak menjawab ucapannya. Daripada menjawab, Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke kedalam bola mata hitam itu. Mengungkapkan kalau ia bersungguh-sungguh dan Sasuke tak pernah merasa sefrustasi ini untuk menghadapi Naruto sebelumnya.

"INI SALAH NARUTO!" Sasuke berteriak dibawah guyuran hujan. Membiarkan air itu membasahi tubuhnya dan ia terus meneriakkan kalimat yang sama untuk orang yang ada dihadapannya. Mencengkram dan mengguncangkan bahu Naruto dengan kuat agar ia dapat tersadar.

"INI SALAH! INI SEMUA SALAH! KAU DAN PERASAANMU ITU SALAH!"

"Tidak," Akhirnya setelah lama membisu, Naruto berujar lirih berharap hujan akan meredam suaranya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Sasuke! Aku dan perasaanku ini apa yang kau tau?"

"..." Kali ini, Sasuke yang terdiam mendengarkan curahan hati Naruto yang tersimpan.

"Apa yang salah dengan mengutarakan perasaan? Aku hanya ingin mengutarakannya Sasuke, tak lebih! Aku tidak memintamu untuk bersamaku,"

"..."

"Kau boleh menyukai dan bersama perempuan yang kau cintai dan biarkan aku dengan perasaan yang salah ini. Kumohon jangan paksa aku untuk menjauhimu walau aku tau persahabatan kita takkan sama seperti dulu."

Sasuke tertegun dengan suara Naruto yang terdengar pilu seperti menjelaskan kalau Naruto juga terluka dengan perasaannya sendiri. Cengkraman dibahu Naruto pun melemah dan Sasuke segera berbalik meninggalkan Naruto diatap itu tanpa memberikan jawabannya.

Naruto tersenyum pedih melihat pintu yang telah tertutup. Selama beberapa menit ia tetap berdiam diri disana, memejamkan mata menikmati hujan membasahi tubuhnya hingga dingin merayapa. Merasa tak kuasa lagi menahan dinginnya udara, Naruto berniat meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri saat akhirnya pandangan matanya menjadi buram dan ia jatuh pingsan.

Kelopak mata tan itu terbuka hanya untuk menambah bingung pemiliknya. Kini ditengah taman distrik Doyama-cho, Naruto dengan pakaian gothic lolinya berhadapan dengan Hinata yang tengah memandang benci pada dirinya.

"Kau menyukai Uchiha- _senpai_?" Hinata bertanya dengan wajah tenangnya namun dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. "Kau tau perasaanmu, tapi tetap melakukan hal menjijikan itu kepadaku," wajah tenang itu kini menampakkan murkanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku itu benar-benar membuatku tersiksa karena merasa kotor, Naruko- _chan_!" desis Hinata berbahaya. "Atau harus kupanggil Naruto- _san_? Apapun namamu, yang pasti kau telah membuatku tersiksa seharian ini. Membuatku muntah dan menggigil karena tindakanmu itu. Karna itu, bersiaplah untuk menerima balasan dariku!" ancam Hinata.

Entah sejak kapan sesuatu yang berkilat dan tajam ada digenggaman gadis itu. Mengarahkan bagian runcingnya kepada Naruto. Dari jarak yang jauh, gadis itu bermaksud menikam Naruto dengan pisau yang ada ditangannya. Sedikit lagi, Hinata dan pisaunya akan berada dekat dengan Naruto. Naruto yang ketakutan, berusaha melarikan diri. Namun kakinya seperti terpaku pada tanah yang ia pijak. Ia semakin panik saat jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata yang semakin menipis. Sudah takkan sempat lagi untuk melarikan diri sekarang, karena pisau itu kini telah melayang ke arah dirinya.

"TTIIDAAK!" Naruto terbangun dan berteriak kencang, suaranya menggelegar ke seluruh sisi kamar yang dihuninya. Rambut pirang indahnya terlihat awut-awutan sama seperti seprai kusut yang ia duduki. Naruto mengusap wajahnya gusar. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba untuk bermimpi indah pasti selalu berakhir masa lalu dengan ujung mimpi yang mengerikan. Ia tau pemicu itu semua adalah rasa bersalahnya pada Hinata. Jadi untuk mengakhiri mimpi buruk dan terbangun ditengah malam ini, Naruto bertekad untuk meminta maaf pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari hari ini terasa menyengat kulit. Walau begitu, Naruto tetap setia berdiri didepan pintu masuk utama Konoha University. Cuaca yang panas bukanlah hal yang dapat membuat semangatnya turun. Ia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini lebih dulu. Berterima kasihlah ia pada peramal cuaca dari saluran televisi yang ia lihat semalam, sehingga ia menggunakan sunblock serta payung unik yang senada dengan baju Gothic Loli favoritnya untuk menghadapi sinar mentari.

Bukan apa-apa. Hari ini ia berencana menemui Hinata untuk meminta maaf. Dengan bekal informasi dari Aoi, ia dapat berdiri disini mengacuhkan pandangan aneh para mahasiswa yang berjalan melewatinya. Ini sudah hari kesepuluh ia berada disekitar kampus hanya untuk mencari Hinata. Hari-hari sebelumnya ia menunggu di cafe dekat kampus itu, menanti di semua kantin yang ada di kampus itu, mengitari setiap sudut kampus dan terakhir, hari ini. Ia menunggu Hinata di gerbang utama. Berharap takdir mempertemukan Hinata dengannya hari ini.

Andai ia tau Hinata dari jurusan apa, tentulah ia tidak akan kesulitan seperti sekarang. Tapi, sama sepertinya. Aoi yang cukup dekat dengan mereka pun juga hanya tau kalau Hinata seorang mahasiswi universitas ini. Jadilah ia setia menunggu berdiam diri di beberapa tempat yang menurutnya akan dilewati Hinata.

Nasib baik berpihak padanya hari ini. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat Hinata berjalan menuju gerbang kampus. Rona wajahnya terlihat lebih sehat dibanding terakhir kali mereka bertemu dan Naruto sedikit bersyukur untuk itu. Hari ini gadis itu terlihat keren seperti biasanya. Walau gadis itu hanya menggunakan kemeja army dan celana jins. Rambutnya digelung kedalam topi seperti biasa.

Saat jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat, Naruto dengan semangatnya hendak berlari menghampiri Hinata hendak mengungkapkan rasa rindu dan maaf pada sahabat barunya. Hingga sebuah respon tak terduga menghentikannya.

"APA YANG HENDAK KAU LAKUKAN?! DIAMLAH DI TEMPAT!" jerit Hinata histeris, menatap takut Naruto sekali lagi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya pada lanjutan cerita Psy Kiss. Pertama-tama saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat teman-teman yang sudah mereview, memfollow dan memfave cerita saya. Jujur saja, sebelum membuat lanjutan cerita ini, saya membaca review kalian untuk mengisi semangat. (^/^) dan apa chapter ini lumayan panjang? (di word ane udah 10 halaman nih chapter)

Hampir saja saya berpikir untuk mendiscontinue cerita ini dan hiatus. Tapi, enggak jadi. Hehehe.. karena nyesek rasanya membaca cerita yang nggak diselesaikan (pengalaman waktu jadi reader). Saya akan usahakan untuk menamatkan cerita yang telah saya buat. Tapi tidak janji untuk update cepat, dikarenakan saya udah ada di semester 5 sekarang (praktek ma ujiannya banyak euy) (T_T)

Jadi, bagi yang masih berkenan membaca lanjutan cerita ini, silahkan berikan semangat lewat review (^_^) dan jangan lupa sarannya tentang misteri apa saja yang harus saya jelaskan di fict ini selanjutnya. Kalo mau kasih saran yang lain juga boleh ^^

 **Akhir kata**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap depan**

 **Sign**

 **Hikari Gocchan**


End file.
